What Happens in the Locker Room
by silverpen18
Summary: R&R. HpXDm oneshot. Harry and Draco making out in the Gryffindor Quidditch team Locker Room. Oh come on you must wanna read now!


Genre: humour/romance

7th year one-shot Fic. AU (alternate universe. Voldemort dead, Dumbledore is dead but was killed in the fight. HBP never happened)

Pairings: Harry/Draco. Ron/Hermione

Warnings: Slash (boyxboy) you no like, you no read! Fluffiness but no lemons. Just thorough making out XD Hehe

Harry's thoughts in Underlined

Draco's thoughts in **Bold**

Parsletongue in _Italics_

A/n: never written slash before so no flames that's just boring. All I would like is praise, critique/suggestions and randomness would be fun! Hehe

"You sure you don't wanna come back to the common room with us mate? I know we lost but…" Ron asked Harry kindly. Harry looked up at Ron and grinned half-heartedly.

"I'll survive Ron. Besides, Hermione's probably getting kinda angry." He grinned.

"Bloody mood-confused girl. And she's not even my missus!" Ron sighed.

"Yet." Harry grinned.

"You don't half live in the clouds Harry. If we haven't killed each other by then it'll be a miracle!" Ron sighed and walked off. "See you later mate."

"See you." Harry called to his friend and paced slowly around the Gryffindor locker room. He was frustrated as they'd just lost to Slytherin. Just seeing that smirk on Draco Malfoy's face… He was so close he could almost taste the snitch. But something happened. His team-mates told him he was hit in the back of the head with a bludger, which seemed likely. Whatever happened he blacked out and woke up a few minutes later to a slur of green and silver laughing in his face and hurling abuse whilst his team were giving as good as they got.

"Angry Potter?" Harry heard suddenly. He turned around quickly to see the one-and-only Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe with a smug smile on his face.

"There's such a thing as gloating _too_ much you know Malfoy." Harry snarled. Draco walked over to Harry, still smirking.

"Oh I didn't come here to gloat Potter." He said.

"What then?" Harry spat.

**To see you… and see if you were ok.**

"One question. Do celebrities feel shame and failure the same as us ordinary wizards do? Or does it hurt even worse Potter?" Draco snarled.

**Curse my mouth! Why can't I ever say what I'm thinking?! He must hate me.**

Why does he hate me so much? I'll bet he loves it. Seeing me angry…

"Oh you just love it don't you Malfoy? Wizard scum like you just _love _to gloat like that! Fuck you!" Harry roared.

**Anytimeanyplaceanytimeanyplace…**

"Flattery will get you nowhere Potter." Malfoy smirked.

Damn I love that smirk. Why does he have to be such a…

"Cunt." Harry spat.

Yeah that's it.

"Ouch. Sticks and Stones Potter. And I considered us friends!" Malfoy smiled sinisterly at the emerald eyed wizard and Harry scowled at his silver eyed nemesis.

"What is with you Malfoy? Do you get kicks out of making my life a misery? Does it help you sleep at night? Can't blame you. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing my dad is a murderer, a liar, a weasel and an evil little bastard. Like father like son eh?" He exclaimed.

…Did I just say that?

**Ouch… he must hate me**

Draco swelled with fury.

"You can say what you like about my father Potter! At least he's still here!!!!" he roared.

Ouch… he must hate me

**Did I just say that?**

"That's below the belt Malfoy! Even _you _should know that!" Harry warned.

"Why should I care about your feelings Potter? It's obvious you don't give a hoot in hell about mine!" Draco growled. "Though what I say is true. You have no parents, your godfather's dead, Dumbledore's dead. You have no one left but a few friends here and there. They can't always protect you. They won't always be there. They're not powerful enough. Who will protect the hero Hm?"

**I'd love it to be me**

I wish it would be you…

"What about _you _Draco. Do you even have friends? You have your followers Crabbe and Goyle. And that leech of yours Pansy Parkinson. Sure a lot of girls may fancy you but will _they _protect you? Given the choice between you and the Voldemort if he was still alive, your parents would _never _choose you. Who will protect you?"

I'd love it to be me

"I wish it would be you…" Draco said quietly then after realising what just slid out of his mouth he turned bright red.

**Wait… I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT!!!!! Oh merlinmerlinmerlinmerlin BLOODY HELL!**

I… he… am I dreaming??? 

"W-what did you say Malfoy??" Harry stammered.

"Nothing! I—Tell anyone and I'll kill you Potter." Draco said worriedly and ran out of the Gryffindor locker room until Harry couldn't see him anymore.

**CURSE MY FUCKING MOUTH!!!!!**

* * *

Harry was sat in the great hall at breakfast, fiddling with his food whilst Ron was wolfing down his and Hermione was looking at him affectionately but still with a wrinkled nose. Harry was far too concerned with Malfoy to think of anything else. He didn't get a wink of sleep the night before. He was still assessing what had happened in the locker room. He hoped with all his heart Draco meant what he thought he meant. But that could never happen. Draco hated him. After all he'd said to him in the locker room… But then, Harry had said things just as bad… It was all too confusing. And only one person could sort it out for him.

Malfoy

Draco was trying so hard not to look at Harry during breakfast. He'd spilled all his feelings for Harry in one fatal sentence and now he could even look at the raven hared golden boy. Whenever he thought of the night before his faced became unnaturally red. He looked to Crabbe and Goyle who were being told off by Pansy for eating like animals. He couldn't even be bothered to absorb what she was saying as he was wallowing in self pity and embarrassment. He looked at his full plate and decided he wasn't hungry. He got up and made his way to his lesson a little early so he could take a stroll and clear his head. As he walked he could see Harry getting up as well. Draco decided to walk faster with his head down so Harry wouldn't see what a mess he was. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and wasn't even bothered to look in the mirror in the morning. He looked absolutely awful. He was centimetre's away from the door when someone grabbed his wrist. Draco looked up to see Harry standing in front of him looking… well no better than he did. But still as sexy as ever.

**Those eyes dammit!!! Let me go!! I can't bare it a second longer!!**

"Draco. I need to see you tonight in the Gryffindor locker room. Please come. We need to talk." Harry pleaded. Draco grunted and pushed past Harry.

**Merlin. I sounded like Harry just there. Grunting like a pig. Curse whoever said nine o'clock was too early for firewhisky!!!**

* * *

Draco was on his way to the locker room, walking through the heavy October rain contemplating his excuse. So far he'd taken ideas, chewed them up and spat them out like chewing gum. Nothing would make sense! All that was left was the… truth. And no way could he tell Harry that.

Meanwhile Harry was waiting in the locker room for Draco. His hands were sweaty, his mouth was dry and he was about ready to vomit but none the less he wouldn't back down. He needed to get to the bottom of Draco's outburst. For his sanity. He knew what he hoped it meant wouldn't be the truth, but it didn't stop him hoping.

Suddenly he heard a door creak and stood there was a soaked through Draco Malfoy.

Merlin he's in his white school shirt…

**I'm a mess… Don't look at me.**

"D-Draco err, come inside." Harry fumbled over his words and took off his glasses to wipe the steam off of them.

I look like such a looser…

**Those eyes look even better without glasses. They're…**

"Dark-ish emerald." Draco commented.

**D'OH!!!!**

"What?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on.

"Huh? Oh! Your… eyes. They're um, the same colour as the Slytherin green." Draco said hurriedly.

Oh great. Another reason I should've been in Slytherin. We match…

"Oh. Heh." Harry laughed faintly then coughed. The deafening silence roared in both wizards' ears as they shuffled uncomfortably.

"So?" Draco snapped suddenly.

"Eh?" Harry asked.

"You asked me here." Draco replied.

"Oh! Yeah um… it's about yesterday…" Harry mumbled.

"I told you Potter. What happened in the locker room stays in the locker room." Draco warned.

Sounds like a gay porno I watched once...

"So here we are in the locker room." Harry smirked.

"Cleverer than I thought Potter." Draco smirked back.

**Keep your face like that forever.**

Keep your face like that forever.

"So… explain the outburst." Harry said.

"I can't." Draco said quietly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm afraid…"

**I WAS SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT!!!**

Afraid?

"Afraid of what?" Harry asked again.

"Oh connect the dots Potter and just don't make me say it…" Draco groaned.

**Great. Let the embarrassment and horror roll in…**

He… I… This isn't happening. This is a dream. I don't want to wake up I don't want to wake up!

Draco stood up and walked out of the locker room when he saw the look on Harry's face.

What? Where's he going????

"Malfoy! Wait!" Harry called and ran out after him.

He grabbed Draco by the wrist and pulled him closer so they were both holding each other in the rain.

Harry slowly brought a shaking right hand to the Slytherin's own. Draco looked straight into Harry's bright green eyes and took off Harry's glasses.

**Enough with the fluff kiss me Potter!!!**

"Kiss me already Draco I haven't been waiting all these years for hand-holding!" Harry cooed.

No way did I just say that.

**Forward much? Well he asked for it**

"Put that damn parslemouth of yours to good use." Draco growled, grabbed Harry and kissed him.

I sincerely hope that's not his wand poking me

**I sincerely hope that's not his wand poking me**

"Come inside Malfoy… There's plenty of room." Harry grinned.

"I hope that's an innuendo Potter." Draco smirked.

Draco's mouth moved slowly down Harry's neck to his collar bone and Harry moaned loudly. He clutched onto Draco's back and howled with pleasure as Draco's hands made their way to Harry's nether region.

I'm gonna like this…

**Let's see what we find down here…**

"Damn Draco! Y-you're being cruel…" Harry moaned.

"Cruel to be kind love…" Draco smirked into Harry's skin.

**HE CALLED ME DRACO!!!**

"C-call me Harry…" Harry moaned.

"Po—Harry…" Draco whispered and felt Harry shiver.

"_Again Draco again!!!_" Harry hissed. Draco stiffened and look4ed up at Harry.

"Was that…" He started. Harry grinned

I rule.

"You like Parsletongue? _I can keep going if you like…_" Harry hissed into Draco's mouth. Draco groaned and bit his lip

**Oh I wish I knew what he was saying!!!! **

"Harry…" Draco breathed.

"_Ohh Call me Harry again…_" Harry hissed louder.

"Harry…" Draco moaned.

Merlin…

**Merlin…**

"_I love you Draco. I want you soo bad._"

"Harryy…"

Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth to stop him talking.

**This should shut him up! Now to enjoy…**

What a way to shut me up! I admire your creativity Drake…

"Harry James Potter!" Harry heard suddenly from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Hermione stood in the doorway looking anything but pleased and Ron was stood next to her whacking his head against the wall.

"Can you explain to us what's going on?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned and kissed a smirking Draco on the cheek.

"Hey, what happens in the locker room _stays_ in the locker room. Even Draco knows that!" He grinned up at Hermione the looked back to Draco. "Hey, you taste like chocolate frogs…"

R&R please!


End file.
